Feelings
by Mafia Boss
Summary: It was spring break and Kuroko gets a phone call from Akashi who asks to meet. Kuroko is somewhat surprised, but then again, it's Akashi. Fluff everywhere


**Note: I haven't written anything in a few years so please excuse any errors. I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. **

* * *

**Feelings**

It was spring break.

Kuroko was mildly surprised when his phone starting ringing and Akashi's name showed up on the ID. He hadn't spoken with Akashi since the end of January, when Akashi visited Tokyo to wish Kuroko an early happy birthday, and to take Kuroko to buy new basketball equipment as presents. They had spent the whole day making small talk, catching up in each other's lives, although it seemed as if Akashi already knew what was happening in Kuroko's life. That was a little over two months ago.

The blue haired teen picked up the phone and paused. It was a well known that Akashi liked to be in control of conversations, and anything else really. A smooth voice rung through the phone, "Tetsuya, it's been a while."

"Yes," replied Kuroko. He heard Akashi chuckle, "I'm going to be in Tokyo for the rest of the break, and I would like to see you. Are you free today?" Kuroko paused, and nodded as if he expected Akashi to see it, and then heard, "Good. I'll come by your apartment in fifteen minutes." Kuroko wasn't surprised really. Akashi did seem to know everything after all. In fact, he probably already knew that Kuroko was free and only asked him to be polite.

Exactly fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang. Kuroko opened the door and saw Akashi, who looked as regal as always. Akashi was the only person Kuroko knew who could manage to look sophisticated in a casual dress shirt and pants.

"Tetsuya."

Pale blue eyes stared into heterochromic ones. Akashi smirked at Kuroko and stated, "A new café opened a few blocks away from here. I recall that you enjoyed milkshakes. I believe the ones in that café will suit your tastes."

He started walking away from the apartment and Kuroko locked his door and trailed along behind him.

When they arrived at the café, it was somewhat empty. Akashi ordered a vanilla milkshake for Kuroko and tofu soup for himself. Kuroko was relieved that he didn't have to get the waitress's attention himself. He was sure she didn't see him by the way her face looked when she heard vanilla shake, followed by tofu soup.

The waitress didn't say anything about the odd combination that she believed was for the redhead, because she felt terrified when he looked at her. His eyes seemed to scream _leave._The two boys watched the waitress scurry away, and Akashi smiled to Kuroko, pleased at her exit, "Our order will be ready soon."

Kuroko smiled back, his ex-captain always had an odd sense of humor. Unknown to those outside of the Teiko basketball team, Akashi and Kuroko had always been the closest to each other. Kuroko may have been best friends with Aomine, but he was always closer to Akashi. There was just never a title placed on their relationship.

Back at Teiko, Akashi was the one who Kuroko had gotten along with the most outside of basketball. He had tutored Kuroko on multiple subjects whenever the teal head needed help. They would often read together and have discussions on multiple topics. Kuroko had developed a crush on the redhead, however, by the end of the last year at Teiko, Akashi had drifted off like the rest of the miracles.

Akashi's smile grew wider, "I missed you."

Kuroko's face was blank but it wasn't hard to miss the pink specks that appeared on his pale cheeks. "Please don't tease me."

"I'm not. Don't tell me you didn't miss me at all," cooed Akashi.

Kuroko's blush grew wider. Akashi was definitely teasing him, and enjoying it too. "It's rare for you to talk about your feelings Akashi-kun."

"Is it? I recall often telling you that I enjoyed your presence back during junior high," Akashi replied offhandedly. It was true, now that Kuroko thought about it. "Then why did you have every one go to different schools?" Kuroko asked, frowning.

Akashi didn't seem to be stunned by the question at all. He looked as if he had already expected it, "For you."

Kuroko felt confused at that moment. It must have shown on his face because Akashi then continued, "You weren't enjoying basketball anymore. It was obvious you were going to leave the team soon. I did not care that we were playing independently as a team, because after all, winning is everything. But Tetsuya, you have always exceeded my expectations," Akashi smiled fondly, "I believed that you would somehow find your place in basketball and fix what you thought needed to be fixed, so I decided to give you a chance and I split up the team."

Kuroko stared at Akashi for a few moments and smiled, "Thank you Akashi-kun."

A different waitress came by to hand the two their orders, and the two boys didn't say anything for a few minutes. Kuroko was drinking his milkshake and thinking of how it all made sense when Akashi dropped the bomb on him.

"I like you Tetsuya."

Kuroko immediately choked on his drink and started coughing violently.

When he finished coughing, Akashi continued speaking. "I've liked you since junior high, and although I was aware of your feelings, I decided not to act on it due to the circumstances during the time."

Kuroko could feel his face grow red and his heart beat loudly in his chest. Akashi looked at him and smirked, "I want you to go out with me." Kuroko looked down as his drink, "Okay."

Akashi's smirk seemed to grow wider at the bashful display, and he inched his face closer to Kuroko's, "_I haven't heard your feelings yet_."

"….I like Aka-mmhhf!"

A hand tilted Kuroko's head up and a pair of soft lips pressed onto his lips, cutting him off midsentence. Kuroko's face grew redder if possible, and he closed his eyes. Akashi's lips were cool and they moved gently against Kuroko's, and it made the latter feel lightheaded. Kuroko moaned when he felt Akashi coaxing his mouth open with soft licks and bites along his bottom lip. Akashi tasted a bit like vanilla shake, and although Kuroko knew it was from his own drink, he thought Akashi tasted sweet. He could taste tofu soup too, and oddly, the two flavors didn't taste weird together.

Kuroko felt Akashi slowly pull away and almost protested until he saw the two waitresses from earlier staring at the pair in shock. They were slightly squealing until a glance from Akashi shut them up. The read head turned to Kuroko and chuckled, "I know exactly how you feel now." He got out of his seat and pulled Kuroko out of his, and out the door, leaving cash on the table.

"We can continue sharing our _feelings_ somewhere else."

* * *

**\(._.)/**


End file.
